


The crave

by iwoer



Category: DBSK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Summary: 其实就是影射美马与新任大臣姘头那一段背景的肉，不洁且fucking bland，前途光明后辈x堕落前辈。





	1. Chapter 1

阿玉终于在一片窒闷的空间中醒来。他似乎是被关在了一个狭小的四方空间里，脸颊依靠的地方有熟悉的混合着桐油和衣被香料的木质触感，他似乎是被关在了一个平时盛放衣被的木柜里。

之前的记忆其实并不很清楚，在黑暗中人对时间的感受变得很迟钝，更多的只有一次次的高潮，但说实话他也不记得到底射了几次。恐惧和快感伴随着逐渐侵蚀神经的酒意，终于吞噬了他的理智，他甚至不记得自己是什么时候失去的意识。

他试着活动了一下，感觉到手还是被捆着，眼睛上的绒布倒是被取了下来，嘴巴却好像被什么东西塞住了，胸前湿意泛滥，似乎是因为嘴巴张开的时间过长有涎水顺着脖颈流下所致。双手在背后压久了有些麻痹，他忍不住扭动着想换一个姿势，却被胸前细碎的铃铛声吓了一跳，硬生生僵在一半不敢活动，此时忽然听到外面传来谈笑的声音。

“刚刚似乎有铃铛的声音？”

“老板娘最近给她那只猫买了带铃铛的玩具，可能是那只小玩意儿干的吧。”  
是沈的声音，他应该正坐在外面约人谈事情，而约的人……是织田。沈是想把他塞在这里看两个人当面对质吗？后穴的东西仍在震动着，快感的折磨反倒使得心情更为急躁，他只能强自按捺着，努力去听外面的对话。

脸颊接触的木板似乎是柜门一面，稍稍施力挣扎之下竟也露出了一条狭缝，他缩着身子想挪过去，又担心铃响，进退两难之间反而动作更费劲，身上又出了好些汗，小腹因为用力过度已经开始抽搐，耳边越是努力去听，鼓噪的声音就越是汹涌，连对话也只能听个大概。

“前段时间听说您单独约了阿玉出去？”

“嗯……唉这件事情实在是我考虑不周抱歉了，那日我想想也不妥，最终也是没有赴约……”

听得这句阿玉又气又惊，这老东西要是真的为了隐藏当日的事情刻意说谎，那么他……正内心煎熬，忽然感觉下面夹着那根东西震动得更狠了，差点逼得他呜咽出声，这应该就是沈对他的警告了，即便再急再气也只能继续听下去。

“原来如此啊，我还想问问您能从他那打听到什么呢……”

织田一昧惶恐的否认，沈倒是并不急着询问，看上去仿佛顺嘴一提的样子，又开始聊一些有的没的其他事扯开了去。

阿玉缩在柜子里有一搭没一搭的听着，柜子里封闭的空间空气本就凝滞，被他的汗水和体液蒸腾而显得更为闷热窒息，到最后阿玉几乎听不清外面的对话，只感觉心跳的越来越快，几乎要失去意识。

所幸沈和织田的会面结束得很快，镇在冰里的一小壶酒还未见底，织田就已经慌慌忙忙告辞出去了。

这酒局结束得突兀，阿玉却无知无觉，装饰用的漆柜门打开时他已在里面憋得满脸通红，眼睛都哭得肿了，被拽着脚踝拖出来时还懵懵懂懂的样子，像一只因为早产而孱弱的小猫咪。

沈将他的上半身抬起来，帮他活动几乎压到僵硬的双手——不过没有帮他松绑。然后顺手解开了他的口塞，把他的上半身环在怀里，沈的语气很平静，甚至可以说得上是温柔。

“你听到了，他是怎么说的。”

阿玉此时头脑一片空白，也不知道该如何辩白，只是讷讷地重复：“我没有……”

“我知道你没有，因为这件事情我还特意雇了人去查。”

“所以我一直都知道哪些是真的。”

沈一边伸手拉卡一旁的抽屉寻找着什么，一边继续淡淡的陈述。

“可是阿允，这回的事你让我花了这么大的功夫才能相信你。”

沈很少会叫他的名字，他有时觉得是不是自己还没有那个资格出现在那个人口中，不过这个时候听到，却觉得还是像往常一样比较好，也说不清是什么感受，只觉得高兴又愧疚，只能抽抽嗒嗒地哭起来。

“所以该罚。”

开始的时候还是像往常一样被亲吻侧颈，转头却看见一只已被点燃的低温蜡烛，很快他就感受到右胸到侧腹一片火辣辣的滚烫，乳尖本就被夹得很紧，经过这么久的时间更是敏感得不行，被烛泪点上去的时候是那种滚烫而尖锐的疼，他几乎是急切地扭动着逃脱，却被沈揽着肩膀拖回来。挣扎间有蜡油直接落入他的腿间，粘在他的腿根和性器上，染出一片鲜红。他被烫得夹紧了腿，却又被掐着膝弯打开，更多的蜡油滴在他的柱身上，此时后面那根东西的震动频率几乎是最高，感觉下身已经被煮成一锅滚烫的粥，还在被肆意翻搅，终于忍受不住开口求饶，“求求您不要弄了……”语声夹杂着泣音，眼泪都滴到了沈的手臂上。

沈把蜡烛放到一边，一手就着刚刚凝固的蜡油捻弄着他的乳尖，链子上鲜红可爱的小铃铛清脆的乱响，阿玉急喘着靠在那人的怀里，脸蛋被掐着转过来和沈对视。

其实阿玉的长相和母亲宁子一样都是古典美人那一款，不言不语的时候端庄漂亮似乎可以任人亵玩，只是母亲更多的是囿于家族的笨拙，而阿玉则是过于直率的莽撞。他低头吮吻那张红唇旁的小痣，确确实实阿玉并非他一直喜欢的那一款容貌和性情，但即便有那么多麻烦事需要解决，他也狠不下心像从前一样一刀两断。以他的性格留在沈家时大概很难做得出离经叛道的事情，不过要是一直把这个人留在身边，大约也不算什么难事。

沈松开钳制着阿玉脸颊的手，转过身拿起桌上那壶残酒从他微张的嘴唇一直淋到锁骨，被冰过的酒液从刚刚被蜡油淌过的地方一路流下去，冰凉之外酒精刺激着他的肌肤，沈低下头将他锁骨中的酒液舔舐干净，下面环抱他的手揉捏着他的胸和小腹，甚至开始抚慰他的分身，此时他脑中是一片混沌的舒适，甚至挺起胸往沈的手上送。沈嗤笑一声，重重的掐了一下他的乳肉，然后就着在他身下积累的酒液将那根东西全根拔出，揽着人把自己的东西插了进去肏弄起来。

这个晚上阿玉已经被弄过不知道几次，前面虽然挺着但也射不出什么来了，但是内部忽然空虚又被更大的东西撑开还是弄得他很敏感，随着后面操弄的节奏发出细小的呻吟，还带着一点软糯的鼻音。脸颊红红的，闭着的眼睛也是红肿的，从见到沈就穿在身上的小草莓浴衣被弄得皱巴巴的，尤其下身那处被体液染得一塌糊涂。这么弄了一会，似乎是得了趣儿，腰和臀部也随着扭动起来，内里更是绞紧了沈的那根东西。沈伸手拉起他的一条腿，将自己的腿卡进去继续肏弄，那处的水声湿成一片。

最后沈射进去的时候阿玉发出一声类似“嗯”的急喘，他的下身其实已经射不出，但是仍硬着，绷着十分难受。沈松开手轻轻抚摸着他的后腰，另一边帮他揉着有些抽搐的下腹，终于哄他慢慢放松，只是他被折腾了一个晚上早已疲惫不堪，很快就失去了意识。

阿玉第二天醒来的时候只觉得有些发冷，索性把整张脸都埋在被窝里，忽然有一只手把他的脸蛋挖出来，摸摸他的额头，然后就听到了沈的声音。

“唉，居然发烧了……”

语气是那种有些着急的懊恼，他索性推开那只手，埋回被窝继续睡。

“抱歉，这次是我做过了。”

那人帮他细致的掖好被角，又拍拍他的脸颊。

“其实做也没什么……只是下次不要再关在柜子里啦，里面好闷的……”

于是他伸手握住了他。

end


	2. （3）

“你来这里做什么？”

阿玉默默把头转到一边，似乎是实在难以启齿，放在桌子上的手焦躁不安地划拉这什么，半晌才结结巴巴地开口。  
“我……能换个地方说嘛……”

闻言，沈挑了挑眉，难得的被挑起了好奇心，于是领着他离开了club，回到自家私人轿车上。

看着前后座之间那扇专为保护私隐的隔扇缓缓降下来，阿玉才默默舒了一口气。在后车厢完全封闭的一瞬间，他突然抓住身旁沈的西服扣，像一只受惊的猫咪，扑上去咬住了对方的唇，然后闭着眼睛把自己的舌头也送进去纠缠。

沈是实实在在被吓了一跳，倒也没有拒绝，只是伸手揽住了他的腰，然后轻轻抚摸着怀中紧绷的脊背。就这样亲吻了一会儿，感受到掌下的肉体逐渐放松，沈的唇方才被松开。阿玉手里仍然紧紧攥着那枚西服扣，低着头将小脸埋在沈的脖颈间，闷闷地开口。  
“我刚刚是和美马先生见面。”

话音刚落阿玉就感觉到抚在肩上的手猛然攥紧了，沈伸手将他推开，问到：“你找我那个姐夫做什么？”  
“前几天……织田专务约我在新桥那边的见面，我估摸着如果真的按他说的时间去……恐怕难脱身，所以提早了一个多小时去，打算临时再敷衍他有事，但是后来……后来我去到的时候发现他一早就到了，那时正在和美马先生以及五菱银行的芥川在一起，似乎是在讨论阪神银行不良贷款的事情……我感觉不对，所以当天就直接放了织田的鸽子……”

“所以今天你们谈的就是这件事？”  
沈沉下脸，似乎是不敢置信他会做那么愚蠢的事情。

“不是的，我只是试探性地问他今年七月份人事变动的情况，他看起来倒是颇为洋洋自得的样子……”

沈转过眼，似是看着车窗下的旋钮，脸色逐渐变得凝重。一年前的那件事令原本规模位居第十阪神银行吞并了上位的大同银行，才有了如今规模位居第五的阪神，而美马的前任上司春田也借此机会荣升副官。如今上位银行再次合并的消息已经在各大银行间散布了许久，如果美马早已确定了对象，而父亲那边又并不知情，恐怕这一次被吞并的应该就是刚刚成立一年多的阪神银行了。

沈偏过头，抬起放在阿玉肩上的手，握住那人尖俏的下巴，带着淡淡嘲讽的语气问到：  
“所以这么大的事情，打听清楚了之后也不打算告诉我？”

“对不起，我不知道……”  
“是不知道我是谁还是不知道应不应该告诉我？”  
“是我不知道究竟我猜的对不对，也不想跟你说这样那样的闲话，正因为跟你有关所以我只是想弄清楚，真的没想过那么多。”

阿玉的眼睛极黑，湿润圆亮的眼瞳求恳地看着他，手捉着他的衣袖，“是我做错了，求您原谅我。”

沈只是沉默着，被车内灯光照亮的那一半脸沉静如水，他的眉眼极深邃，即便是紧绷着风雨欲来的样子也英俊得令人心折。

半晌，他打开了与司机那一侧的通话按钮，吩咐道“去鹤之家。”。

车身开始震动，沈撤开揽在阿玉腰间的手，这一下反应不及，阿玉差点从沈的膝上滑下来，急忙伸手抱住对方的肩膀才又坐稳。正松了一口气，却感觉有什么东西顶住了自己的腿根，气氛忽然有些凝滞。  
“要么坐回去，要么替我舔。”

阿玉慢慢挪动了一下，却感觉双腿卡得久了僵的不听使唤，身子不太自然地滑落下去跪在沈的腿间，拉开西装裤的拉链为他口jiao。他的嘴本来就很小，被那物事完全撑开了，艳红的唇肉搭在上面泛着水光，沈伸手揪住他的黑发，就着车子微微的震动往里顶。他的口腔被撑得满满，偶尔车子转弯或是加速时身子还会有些不稳，沈抓住他的头发迫使他吞的更深，喉口都受到压迫，但又无法推拒，于是有温热的泪水从脸颊上滚下来。过了一会儿，沈的茎端被狭小的喉口挤涨得难受，于是一下将那物事抽出，抓着人的手臂提溜上来。只见那张小脸被泪水和涎水浸得一塌糊涂，嘴巴仍张着难以合拢，沈伸手上去随意擦拭两下，直接钻进他的西裤中找到臀缝中那道小口插入搅弄。

阿玉的脑袋卡在沈的肩上，随着他手指抽插的节奏一下一下点在后座上，连同脸上的体液一起蹭在上面，不一会便湿得一塌糊涂。车子的摇晃间沈的那物事被蹭得更涨，他对前戏的耐性也被一点点磨光，于是抽出手指同时将人抱起，便直接捅了进去。  
沈操弄的节奏又狠又急，阿玉的声音的声音像是被揉碎的小猫叫声，回荡在狭小的车厢里，随着顶弄他的泪水一股股从脸上流下来。到最后高潮的时候，那被泪水浸得通红的眼睛猛的睁大，终于把自己的西裤射得一踏糊涂。

事后阿玉几乎已经没剩下什么整理衣服的力气，而事实上他的衣裤上也早已浸透了两人的体液，墨绿色的绸料被揉皱，又被液体浸湿变成了深黑色，直到车子停稳，扯乱的衣物仍未回归原位。

最终，阿玉那晚是被沈抱进鹤之家后门的。

tbc


	3. 灯下景（番外一）

上

最初见到阿玉是在酒席上，大约是坐在一堆花枝招展的和服女性中还是有些局促，大部分时间都是垂着头，或是和旁边的客人低声絮语几句。虽说不算得自如，也不能说是腼腆，如同插在壁角的花，开在阴影里。

酒席结束的时候少老板娘照例过来询问今天是否需要艺妓陪寝，沈其实并没什么兴致，不过见到那人觉得很新鲜，于是便说了阿玉。

少老板娘少见的愣了一下，一会儿似乎是自觉失礼的朝他笑了下方才离开。沈被她临去时的眼神瞧得浑身不自在，掩饰似的拿起酒杯，却发现里面的酒早已见底了。其实他刚说完便有点后悔……毕竟他只是纯属好奇，真的找到个男人来搞……怎么说都有些不自在。

不知道是不是因为他的焦躁，今日等待的时间似乎要比往时更长一些，待到叩门的声音响起时，他正暗自懊悔着今晚选择的莽撞。

阿玉穿了一身浅色的寝衣推门而入，和室里的灯光仍是酒席时那样的明亮，而阿玉此时暴露在灯下的颜色反而稍显黯淡，其实他的肤色还算挺白，只是寝衣的颜色被灯光打得过亮，反而看不出之前艳丽的模样。

“您可以叫我阿允，今晚请多指教。”

沈正苦恼怎么打破这个尴尬的局面，听到对面自我介绍倒像是抓住了什么有趣的问题。  
“阿允么？你不是叫……”

“啊抱歉，之前一直用那个名字一时紧张就说出来了……您叫哪一个都可以……”  
阿玉一下就涨红了脸，急忙向他解释。

“其实也没什么，也就是今晚……”

沈似乎也不在意，向他招了招手，转头示意了一下已经铺好的枕被，自己也起身向那边走去。

听到阿玉在后面窸窸窣窣整理衣服的声音，似乎是有些紧张，其实他也有些不知所措，虽然早知道男人间的性事是如何如何，但是自己亲自经历到还是第一次。

伸手将跪坐在对面的人拉近，搂着他的腰抱进怀里，抬起他的脸仔细看，确然是之前看到的那张艳丽脸蛋，只是凑近了才发现一侧眼角下被化妆品盖住的疤痕，其实也不碍事，远看时浅得如同一道泪痕，往下是一张鲜艳丰盈的小嘴，唇角点着一粒可怜的小痣。他试着凑上去亲吻，柔软微凉的唇瓣倒是无异于往时和女人的亲吻，那人倒并不生疏于此，主动凑上来抱住他的肩膀，也并不拒绝他探入的舌头，温软的鼻息打在他的脸上，倒是不差的体验。

直到两个人微微分开一点，又急促地亲吻在一起，似乎是为了缓解现下有些尴尬的局面，沈扶在腰上的手主动向上沿着薄薄的寝衣抚摸阿玉的身子。胸部到是出乎意料的丰软，隔着寝衣的布料捏上去感觉和女孩子差不多，在男人身上感受到还是十分新鲜，他禁不住停下了手。  
“你这里……”

阿玉似乎有些难为情，低头拉住他的手放到自己胸上，“揉也……没关系的……它以前就是这个样子，我也不知道为什么……”

“这样啊……”

嘴上似乎是不置可否，手上却已经隔着衣料开始揉捏突出的乳尖，阿玉小脸泛红，眉头紧微微蹙着，下身也逐渐抬起了头。

“这里这么敏感吗？”

沈一边似乎是不经意地询问，一边继续揉捏，阿玉似乎是感觉不妥，伸手去触摸沈的下体，有些犹豫地说。  
“我可以帮你弄……”

沈默许了他解开自己的裤子的行为，却在他试图伸手去触摸的时候伸手握住了他的手。这时两个人几乎紧紧贴在一起，下体也抵在一起摩擦着，两个人互相伸手揉弄，亲吻，交缠着倒在榻上。

亲吻的间隙是凌乱的呼吸和呻吟，沈一开始就伸手将那人的茎端重重揉捏，阿玉伸手不太顺畅地从囊球摸到沈的下腹，最后胡乱摸索着将自己凑上来索吻。混乱中也不知道两人谁在摩擦中先射了出来，抚慰过后的疲惫更令人感到尴尬，沉默中沈有些郁闷的开口了。

“你也是……第一次吗？”

阿玉难为情地缩在一边，半晌才闷闷地解释道，“嗯……毕竟这里都是艺妓，几乎不会有人点我……”

气氛一时沉滞起来，沈也没了兴致，熄掉和室里屋顶的大灯，两人各自躺在一边睡下了。

下

夜凉，沈被手臂上冰冷麻痹的感觉惊醒，头顶昏暗的饰灯仍亮着，他试着活动有些僵硬的手臂，顺便点亮了小小的床头灯。似乎被增强的光线所刺激，背后传来翻身的窸窣声，他只感觉到被单被扯了一下，不由得转身去看。

那人侧身睡着，寝衣前襟都滚得有些松散，昏黄的灯光在浅色衣料上勾勒出挺翘的乳房，像怀着一只涨水的袋子，下面是收紧无辜的柔软小腹，一直隐到被单里。沈偷偷喘了口气，灯光下的身子极其色情，引他他忍不住揭开被单去看里面的景色。

夜灯圆形的模糊光影消失在小腹向下延伸的地方，他不禁伸手拉近了床头的纸灯，寝衣在辗转中被往上拉，光线直直透过衣摆的缝隙疯狂地涌进臀底的缝隙里撩拨着，大腿间随意张开的一条小缝都被打亮，沿着圆润丰满的大腿线条向上，腿根下臀的部分阻纳了大部分过于明亮的光线，后腰处仍是若隐若现的一勾，向上再次被灯光打亮，展开一片匀称单薄的肩背。衣襟的地方稍厚的灰色衣边微敞着，在袒露的胸肩皮肤上随意投下一条蜿蜒的影子。

夜灯下阿玉的肌肤是柔润的蜜色，沈忍不住去触摸他熟睡的侧脸，丰满的下唇仍泛着水光，一副诱人又无辜的好模样。

待沈回过神来，才感觉到腿间已经硬了，他伸手从那被光照得几近透明的衣摆下钻进去揉弄阿玉的后臀，一手将被铺边仍没用上的润滑剂扯过来，开始玩弄臀缝里紧闭的穴口。里面干涩而紧致，沈不耐的直接卡住后腰将人拖过来，粘了润滑剂的两根手指粗暴地戳进去搅弄。

阿玉被胀痛和异物感惊醒，未及反应就被人狠狠后拖，小声询问却根本得不到回答，后穴还没适应就被继续塞入手指，有点撕裂的痛感逼得他叫出声来。

沈把人摆成对面位，手指挖得更深，饶有兴致地看着阿玉因为最脆弱的地方被玩弄而忍受疼痛的样子，那人的眉心紧蹙着，生理泪水湿得那对黑色眼瞳更加勾人，下唇被咬得泛白，胸襟在拖拽中完全散开，红色的乳蕊暴露在空气中微微颤动，小腹和大腿的线条绷得紧紧，腰部随着他的动作不适地稍稍扭动。

沈的手指恶意似的狠狠向前顶了一下，阿玉惹不住痛呼出声，身子瑟缩似的向后挪，后腰却正好被枕头卡住，下身再次被警告似的撞了一下，只得撇过头继续忍耐着。

手指刚增加到四根，沈就按捺不住直接把自己的东西插了进去，阿玉的后穴本就是初次，扩张也是潦草，被男根顶入后也稍有些撕裂，而沈才进入后毫不怜惜的抽插则更加剧了痛楚，他低着头忍不住开始轻轻啜泣。

沈居高临下掐住那人的双腿挺弄，那人的泪水随着晃动滴在枕褥上，灯光正打在大开的衣襟中间，那对漂亮的乳房随着他的动作摇晃着，他心里那把邪火不由得烧得更盛。

阿玉其实并非全无快感，只是痛感太尖锐难以忍受，性器半勃着打在小腹上一下一下蹭着，身体逐渐适应了性爱的节奏小幅度的扭动着。突然被沈拧了一下乳尖，那种刺痛伴随着尖锐的快感让他哭叫着夹紧了后面的男根，自己的性器也硬了起来。

沈似乎觉得不够尽兴，抬起他的右腿将他摆成侧入的姿势，一边操弄一边继续欣赏灯下的美景。

此时阿玉的寝衣已经褪到手肘，卡住的手臂只能尴尬地别在一边，因为是侧卧，胸部随着动作泛起乳波，后面的臀肉被沈反复抓握玩弄，泛着桃色，不安的扭动着，室内回荡着阿玉的呻吟声和交媾时肉体撞击的水声，沈最后几乎是魔怔般的一下一下将性器钉进眼前这具尤物的身体，另一边伸手揪住摇晃的乳肉玩弄着，在阿玉的哭叫和射精中将自己的精液灌入他的后穴。

高潮结束后，沈将疲软的性器从一塌糊涂的小穴中抽出。阿玉此时眼前一片迷蒙，收起双腿缩在一旁抽噎着，灯光下眼皮和双乳都泛着桃红，引诱人继续蹂躏。

沈再次掰开阿玉的双腿，大张的腿间露出未合拢的红肿肉穴，一张一合地吐出混着泡沫和血丝的精液，沈将手指捅进去张开，里面的液体顺着疯狂涌出，阿玉羞得不敢去看，敏感的穴口却被涌出的液体刺激得收缩，连小腹也随着起伏收紧，沈欣赏着这副诱人的躯体，度过不应期的下体又再次硬起来。阿玉别过头用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，小声地求饶。

“别弄那里……”

小穴中的积存液体一波一波吐出，在阿玉身下的褥子上累积起来，沈似乎是玩够了，收回手指后，便用性器将余下欲流出的液体堵了回去。他就着摊开的身子随意操弄，伸手拉开阿玉挡着眼睛的手臂，由内侧一路吮吻到肩下，在一路往下吮吸乳肉和乳蕊，衔住乳尖又吸又咬，直到乳珠几乎泛出血来才放开。阿玉侧着头几乎想要把脸埋到枕头里，此时他的胸前青红交加，红肿的乳尖还滴着涎水，淫乱到叫人不敢直视。沈扯着他的头发逼他抬起头，命令到，“睁开眼睛看着我。”

那人睁着一双洇红的眼睛无助地看着他，极大地满足了沈的征服欲，他的眼睛锁住那人的双眼，下身狠狠地再次贯穿这具身体。

羞愤无助的感觉让阿玉的身子更加敏感，此时他已经濒临高潮，可沈却突然停下来，整根抽出，俯下身体吮吻灯光在他大腿内侧留下的斑斓光影，那片琥珀色随着扭动如同水一般流动。沈如同品尝美酒一般由下至上吸吮咀嚼，滚烫的唇舌所经之地都是一片火辣辣的疼痛和快感。阿玉看着在自己腿间为所欲为的沈，又羞又气，却又忍不住迎合般的颤抖。

沈终于满意的抬起头，满意的欣赏着这具漂亮身体上被他留下的斑驳爱痕，青红的吻痕入同饰链缠绕在胸前和腿间，蜜色的肌肤被快感和汗水浸湿染成粉色，在昏暗的灯光下姣好的曲线微微颤抖。他终于满意的再次将男根插进已然泛着糜烂血色的肉穴，将人带入第二次高潮的同时也将精液再次射在肠道深处。

初夜次日早晨阿玉就发起了高烧，足足躺了两天才下的了床，不过沈离开前倒是食髓知味地暗示了少老板娘，请她继续将阿玉留给自己。

 

（一个小番外：  
某天阿玉趴在沈的胸膛上和他闲聊，不知不觉开始撒娇：  
“你第一次为什么那样啊？我当时还以为遇到了变态呢……”

“因为阿允在夜灯下的裸体太色情了……”

“说什么嘛！”  
泛红的脸蛋埋进沈二公子胸前。）


	4. 浮华世家衍生系脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是影射美马与新任大臣姘头那一段背景的肉，不洁且fucking bland，前途光明后辈x堕落前辈。

只是到大臣的私邸去拿份文件，shim松了松脖子上的领结，打开了车门。

说起私邸这位托管人，关于他（她）的传闻到是不少。说来也是之前在部里任职的前辈，虽然因为是双性人没有升职的机会，不过听说与许多高级官僚都曾有过肉体关系。后来辞职又不知道搭上了哪条线，摇身一变为大臣做起事来。

其实shim撞见过几回，第一次他还只是个刚升上总部的新人，延期交上报告被上司骂了个狗血淋头之际，却在次官办公室外听到奇怪的声音，他好奇地从门缝看进去，见到平日端庄的前辈秘书官jung正被反剪双手趴在次官平日堆积文件的办公桌上，身上一丝不苟的西装不翼而飞，露出里面贴身的黑色蕾丝内衣，钢骨和绷紧的扣带从腰向下延伸扣住丝袜，却独独露出毫无防备的挺翘臀部，腰下收紧的地方绷住一块半透明的黑纱，他的双手被用黑色皮带紧紧束在那，带扣向前紧系在小小头颅上，链接着前面堵住的口塞。那位平日不苟言笑的次官大人则仿佛一条发情的公狗一般强迫jung交叠着双腿让他插入，他那双绵软的大手按在jung诱人的后腰上扯着那扣带，随着疯狂顶弄一下下向后扯，将jung的上半身扯得像后弓起，被强迫拉起的脸蛋被溢出的口水弄湿，顺着洁白修长的颈子向下流入被钢圈和蕾丝托住的丰满双乳间，脸上的表情仿佛是因为受不住过于粗暴的玩弄而恍惚，又仿佛是因为过于兴奋而一片空白的淫荡，两瓣高高翘起的嫩白臀部被紧扣的束带挤在一起，中间曼妙的臀沟被身后那条老狗又蹭又舔，还漾着淫荡的肉波，随着撞击回荡着粘稠的水声……后来还有一次，在下班后聚餐上，大家那时正是结束检查后的聚餐，几个大胆的前辈喝过酒醉熏熏的样子，凑在一边围着jung调情，一个劲的灌他的酒，他看着那人喝到指尖都透着粉，人也迷迷糊糊不太灵光，就想着过去解围。谁知转过身才看见桌子下面jung的身子早已经坐在那位带头起哄的局长腿上，张开的腿间还轻轻磨蹭着着他侧身面对那位前辈。shim吓了一跳，只得装作不知转回头续喝自己的酒。身后偶尔会传来暧昧的窸窣声，shim心不在焉地应和同僚，却想起jung在次官办公室里被插入的样子，又听到身后的声音，身下渐渐硬了起来。

此时已是深夜，开门的只有jung一个人，还穿着黑色的睡袍，似乎是不满深夜被打扰，脸上一副厌倦冷漠的表情，连寒暄都没有理会就径直带着他朝大臣的办公室走去。shim的心里直嘀咕，难不成是因为自己平日里和他不熟才摆的这个脸色吗……  
坐在大臣平时专属位置对面半放空似的看着对方翻找资料的身影，shim似乎不经意地瞥过弯着腰拉开抽屉的曼妙背影，柔软的腰臀平铺在桌脚上，浴袍摆下姣好的小腿交换着重心，轻轻挠着他座椅的一角。那办公桌倒是变得越来越乱了，shim这么想着，顺手打开一旁看上去像是文具盒一样的杂物收纳箱给自己找找乐子。顺手一掀，却明晃晃看见底下搁着小臂粗的一根按摩棒和一根皮鞭……哇哦，怎么说，原来大臣这把年纪也好这口刺激的，这可真是，老而弥坚啊……  
一边腹诽着，shim却没有将掩盖这些淫荡小秘密的盖子放回去，毕竟以这位前辈的声名来讲这确实不值一提。他正翻得起劲，jung在办公桌另一头却无端发出一声懊恼的呻吟，shim只好停下打量的目光问到“这是怎么了？”  
jung的口气比起挫败倒不如说是有些烦躁“也不是什么大不了的文件，知会一声的事罢了，可现在好像确实一时半会难找到了。”  
shim站起身绕过半个桌子，伸手拉住蹲在地上人儿的小臂，淡淡道“那麻烦您亲口知会我一声吧，我权当今天已经接到了这份文件。”说着一边作势把他拉起来，一边自然地将拉着的手改成半抱的动作，极具暗示性地抚摸着jung的腰和臀部。  
正如他所料，怀中人并没有反抗，反而由着他抱到大臣常坐的那张皮椅上随意亵弄，一双圆润漂亮的大腿随着shim的拨弄很快张开，上面的浴袍也半滑落至腰部，露出裹着黑色蕾丝的饱满乳房，一边被shim拢个满手，食指和中指恶意的夹着中间那一点若隐若现的红蕊熟稔地弹动着。绸缎下摆分叉的地方隐隐露出几片腿根着着同样花纹的蕾丝图案，底下传出露骨的水声，shim的手指隔着薄薄的一层蕾丝毫不怜惜地捅进了前面的花穴，jung扶着面前的桌子小心翼翼地在男人的腿上保持着平衡，轻轻扭动着想找个舒服的姿势。  
shim却不想给他那么大的调整空间，他索性直接将人抱起按在桌子上，掀开浴袍的后摆玩弄那两片好似纹着妖异花纹的诱人臀瓣，那挺翘小巧的曲线惹人怜爱，shim毫不客气地将其掌掴到泛起艳红的血丝，然后双手掰开两边楚楚可怜的嫩肉，隔着黑色蕾丝献出里面粉红的小洞来。他撕开那片脆弱的布料，从内裤后面开了一个洞将手指伸进去扩张。大概是早就被人从里到外调教透了，那小洞随紧致却进出没什么阻碍，顶着里面揉弄几下就逐渐渗出了肠液，shim满意地抽回手指，拉开裤链操了进去，jung的后穴柔软又紧致，肠肉像小嘴一样吮吸他的东西，顶得狠了还会极尽销魂地将他往里吸，真不愧是名器呢，shim如此感叹到，一边将胯狠狠送上前顶进jung的更深处，他覆在那人的身上，伸手大摇大摆地从那人眼前取过那根小臂粗的按摩棒，故意打开开关顺着他称在桌上的手臂向下划去，酥麻又猛烈的震动顺着jung的手臂延伸到腋下，轻轻掠过胸前抵住乳蕊重重摩擦，那一点酸麻从胸尖上闪电似的酥了半身，jung差点撑不住身子软在桌上，那根东西继续向下暗示性地摩擦着小腹画着圈，他只觉得下身坠胀，连一直有意放松承受抽插的后穴都忍不住收缩起来。  
shim一路向下，贴着下面的阴茎榨了波断断续续的精液便撤开，终于顶住了后面已经湿透布料的花穴，jung终于吓得开始哀求不要直接进去，身子扭动得更厉害，然而后穴已经紧紧被shim的下体钉在桌上，根本无法逃脱，于是那根粗大的按摩棒捅破了布料直接送进了他的花穴里。  
湿淋淋的阴唇被按摩棒分开，震动的柱体挤进敏感的阴道，强烈的快感和异样的酥麻从下面一瞬间击倒了他，jung下面的前后两张嘴都被异物塞满，腰部却徒劳摇动着寻求快感。shim抽插了一阵便改换姿势向后抱着他坐回了皮椅，后穴的那根东西由着他的重力入得很深，甚至戳得他有些酸胀，前面插着的按摩棒却就势被shim往外拔，原本被花穴紧紧吸住的东西却因此绞得更紧，粗大的柱身摩擦着柔嫩的阴唇，被快感浇灌得过于敏感的身体甚至感觉到自下体传来的疼痛，他忍不住哀哀求饶喊着不要饶了我之类的软话求身后的男人放过他。而shim并不动容，下身挺送之外，前面握着那根东西按着节奏毫不怜香惜玉地抽送着，发出啧啧的水声。  
jung哭叫着在shim怀里扭动，下身却被两根东西牢牢钉在shim腿间，酸胀、疼痛、酥麻的感觉让他失去理智放荡地呻吟，已经被开发熟透的身体像是快玩坏的玩具一样无可控制的化为一团浆糊。  
在持续了很久的一段高潮后，失神的jung像一只布娃娃任人摆布，花穴紧紧吸住的那根粗大的按摩棒却被shim直接抽出，带着淫液的按摩棒被随意丢弃在张着腿软在桌上的jung的身旁，整理好衣装的shim轻车熟路地从一旁抽屉中取出一份文件，风轻云淡恍若无睹似的说了声“这么晚了真是打扰了，多谢款待。”就绕过书桌离开了房间。jung半裸着身体趴伏在一片狼籍中，如同被人玩厌的东西被遗弃在身后。


End file.
